


Orange Cat Morning

by Amilyn



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, How the hell does your cat keep getting in my house?, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: Gary knows that Cat goes where Cat goes.  Toni Brigatti is...not okay with that.





	Orange Cat Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).



> Tumblr meme-inspired. Flash fic.

“Hobson!”

“Oh, and good morning to you, too, Detective.”

_He’s making that smirk. I know he is._ A muscle in her lower eyelid twitched. “I want to know what it is you think you’re up to.”

“Up to?”

That innocent tone made her blood boil. Every. Time. “Up to!” Made her lose her temper and forget to play it cool too. _Great going, Toni._

“Uh...up to as in...up to what?”

_And the innocent act again. I should have shot him when I had the chance._ “Up to as in...ah...” She tried to sniff the tickle away, but her eyes watered, contracted, and she sneezed violently.

Then sneezed again. Her head throbbed, though she could not tell if it was from the sinus pressure, the sneezing, or Hobson just sending her blood pressure through the roof like usual.

“Toni, is there something you--”

Her sneeze cut him off. “Hobson, just get over here and get your damned cat!”

“My cat?”

“Yes! Your cat! How does your cat keep getting into my place?”

“Toni,” he started, then licked his lips audibly, “is there a, uh, big case going on?”

“It’s Chicago, Hobson.” She rolled her eyes. “There’s always a big case.”

“One of yours, though.”

“I’m testifying on a case this week--”

_****Mreow!**** _

“Hush! But all my other stuff is just paperw--”

“Brigatti?”

“What?” _Why was he whispering all of a sudden?_

“Just...keep your voice down. Do you have your gun on you?”

“Of course I do. I was headed to work when your--”

“Brigatti, just listen to me. Grab your badge and a hat and leave your place whichever way the cat leads you? Okay? Can you do that for me?”

It was ridiculous, but his voice was so urgent, and--

_****Mreeeooow!**** _

The stupid creature snagged her pant leg with a claw, let go, and trotted toward the door she’d once let Hobson escape through.

She kept her voice low like his, hissing through clenched teeth, “Fine. Fine!”

“Brigatti, just... Stay on the line? And be careful.”

“All right. But by the time I get there, you’d _better_ be ready to explain this.”


End file.
